


do u have a umbrella?

by ryeonseungieseyo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeonseungieseyo/pseuds/ryeonseungieseyo
Summary: it's raining, but seungyoun didn't even notice.orwhen a stranger put a umbrella under seungyoun's head
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	do u have a umbrella?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i write this in a rainy day in my city and after see how the people stays n the rain i decide to put my favorite couple uhuuu   
> i'm sorry but english is not my native language so, sorry if i make some mistakes.
> 
> hope you like and enjoy!

it was evening in seoul and the rain start to pours, but seungyoun don't even notice.

he was busy observing the people around him; the kids running at their parents, some students running with their bags over their head, the cars glass closing...sure, it was raining very strong at the moment, but seungyoun don't even notice.

he try to open his bag, looking for his umbrella, but didn't notice that the drops falling from the sky were thicker

and, well

rainy days are like this, right?

it's always a day when you are carrying more things and everything just ends wet; the coat, the bag and even the pack with candies ends wet.

starting to feel agonized for the rain, now even stronger than before, he realize that his umbrella wasn't in the bag.

"shit!" seungyoun thinks.

his hair was sticking in his eyes and his vision was blurred, his coat didn't have a cap and that was driving him crazy! his pretty all-starts was now totally wet, in and out, and, to complete, seungyoun acidentally step into a puddle

he give up and close the bag, hoping that nothing inside there get wet, but was too late and everything there was wet

decide that the only thing he could do now was run until the first bus stop that he find to save himself from all that water falling, and with a lot of careful to not fall, he started to running into the bus stop

the only one that he finds, unfortunately, was not cover and it didn't take long to the cho starting mourn.

what the hell, he just wanted that bus to pick him, so he could go away from there and stay at his comfortable house.

but he didn't even notice that the drops no longer fall on his head

"oh?" seungyoun turned his head to his right and then look up

one boy put one umbrella over his head.

a pretty boy, by the way

"ah, you really don't need to do this, it's a fast waiting, the bus will get here very qui-" seungyoun started to bow and moved away from the boy and his umbrella.

"but you look cold, and you are trembling…" the umbrella-boy said, talking in a very calm voice, warming seungyoun's heart

"i am? i mean...you're going to get wet and i don't want to bother you"

the boy approached an put his arm around seungyoun's shoulder, putting the two bodies together. the cho feel his cheeks turning to a red from the sudden contact, the tall boy was warm and that relieved him from a second

"i'm wet and you're dry...and what if you gets sick?"

"what if you gets sick?" he replied

"hm, you got me now…" the mysterious boy laugh and seungyoun could say that was the most sweet sound that he heard through all his week. "what's your name?"

"i am seungwoo"

"and i am seungyoun"

"oh! seungseung!"

"yes!" seungyoun smiled and tried to get away again. "well, i'm going now, you are wet enough, seungwoo-ssi, thank you!"

"seungyoun-ssi"

"hm"?

"do you have a umbrella?"

"no…"

"so you don't have any argument, stay!"

and he really stay, after feel himself melt from the sweet look on seungwoo's eyes, asking him for don't go away.

he lays his head into seungwoo shoulder and the tall boy returned the act laying his head into seungyoun's head.

and they stayed like this.

until the bus come.


End file.
